


The Best Years

by Zyzzyva



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: High school au this is so cheesy, I had to research planes what's my life, I'm not saying their history teacher is Mon Mothma but their history teacher is Mon Mothma, Jyn's the new girl, K2's such a nerd honestly, M/M, Saw's a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyzzyva/pseuds/Zyzzyva
Summary: A high school AU because honestly they need one. Yes, it's very cheesy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You better like this, because I had to research types of planes. Have fun.

As Jyn stared up at the school she pretended, unconvincingly, that she wasn't nervous. However, Saw had always been able to tell what she was feeling.  
He chuckled. "You're nervous, Jyn."  
She scoffed. “No, I'm not." She unbuckled her seat belt and started to get out of Saw's old, decrepit car. "I should go."  
He nodded. "Of course. Have a good day, Jyn."  
She risked a small smile and ran up the stairs to her new high school.

|||||||||||||||||

Wandering through the crowded halls, Jyn adjusted her backpack. Looking down and trying to avoid eye contact, she accidentally ran into someone. Looking up, it was a short boy with long dark hair in a ponytail. Weirdly enough, he had engineering goggles on his head. He smiled shyly at her before hurrying past. She frowned before continuing down the hallway.  
When she reached her classroom (she had history first), she waited outside next to a couple other students. Two in particular caught her attention. One was extremely tall, with pale skin, black hair, and glasses. The other was shorter, with brown hair and dark eyes. He wore a coat with a fur trim, but it somehow didn’t look fancy. They seemed to be arguing about something, but she ignored them. Then the bell rang.

|||||||||||||||||

Looking around the class, Jyn noticed that the two boys from earlier sat next to each other, still arguing. The teacher came in and waited for silence, and soon it was only the two arguing. She crossed her arms. “Mind sharing with the rest of the class, you too?”   
The boy with the black hair turned towards the front of the class. “Mrs, may I ask your opinion? Which do you think is better in the air? A Grumman F-14 or a Boeing 727?”  
She raised an eyebrow. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
Jyn heard a quiet voice behind her. “Oh my god, neither.” Turning around, she saw the nervous boy she’d run into earlier.   
The teacher clapped to get everyone’s attention. “Alright. In any case, let’s get started. To start off the year, I have your groups here. You’re going to be working on a project about…” Jyn stopped paying attention, looking around the room instead. She snapped back when she heard her name. “Jyn, Cassian, and Bodhi, you’re together.”  
She nodded, wondering who they were.   
“Now, please get into your groups and start working.”  
The brown haired boy she’d seen earlier came towards her desk. “Are you Jyn?” He asked. He had an accent. Spanish, maybe? She couldn’t tell. She nodded. “Yeah.”  
“I’m Cassian. Nice to meet you.”  
Then the nervous boy from earlier came up to them. “Hi,” he said quietly. “I’m Bodhi.”  
“Hi,” Jyn said, nodding.   
“Are you new?” Cassian asked Bodhi, frowning.  
He shook his head. “No…”  
Cassian grimaced. “I’m sorry, I’m not good with faces.”  
Bodhi shrugged. “I’m used to it.”  
Jyn frowned. This guy was weird, and he obviously had some self-confidence issues. However, from the way Cassian was staring at him… Did someone have a crush? She just barely stopped herself from grinning.  
The bell rang, saving her from any more awkward small talk.   
“We should exchange numbers,” Bodhi suggested. “So we can work on the project outside of class.”  
She nodded, and they did, before running off to their next classes.

|||||||||||||||||

When lunch came around, Jyn realized she had no one to sit with. She sighed and sat down alone. After eating, she wandered around, not really doing anything.  
“Hello, there!’” She heard a voice, wondering who was speaking to her, and even if they were. Looking around, she saw a boy sitting on a bench, looking at seemingly nothing. She frowned, wondering he was the one who had spoken.  
“Yes, you!” Still not looking at her, he waved a hand, motioning to her. She strode over. He had short black hair, and, looking into his eyes, she realized he was blind.   
“How did you know I was there?” She asked.  
“That’s not important. What’s your name?” He asked, smiling.  
“Jyn Erso,” she said. “What about you?”  
“Chirrut Îmwe,” he responded. “You’re new, aren’t you?”  
She nodded before remembering he couldn’t see it. “Yeah.” This was when she noticed a guy leaning against a wall near them. He had longer dark hair, and a scowl on his face. She wondered who he was, and why he was giving her such a mean glare. She frowned before looking back to Chirrut.  
“Why’d you decide to come here?” He asked.  
“I don’t know,” she said, shrugging. “I didn’t like my old school.”  
“Hmmm. Well, I hope you like it here.” The bell rang, and she looked up. “Oh! Goodbye, Chirrut!”  
“See you later,” he said, chuckling.

|||||||||||||||||

At the end of the day, Jyn decided to see if her group could meet up. Sitting on a random park bench, she called Bodhi first. “Hey, Bodhi. It’s Jyn.”  
“Oh! Hi, Jyn.” He sounded just as awkward as in real life.  
“I was wondering if you wanted to work on the project. I just want to get it done as soon as we can, you know?” She said, chuckling.  
“Oh, yeah, sure, me too. Where should we meet?”  
“Maybe at the park near school? You know the one?”  
“Yeah, I know it. When should we meet?”  
“In half an hour, maybe? Are you free at that time?”  
“Yeah, I’m free. Have you called Cassian yet?”  
“No, not yet. So, do you want me to call him now?”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
“Okay, I’ll get back to you.” She hung up and dialed Cassian. “Hi Cassian. It’s Jyn. Do you want to get together to work on the project? I’ve already called Bodhi, and he’s not busy.”  
“Oh, yeah, okay. Where are we meeting?”  
“We’re meeting at the park near school in half an hour. Does that work for you?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m free. I’ll meet you there.”  
“Okay, see you then.” Jyn smiled. She couldn’t say she was making friends, but maybe she was on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You better appreciate this, okay? xD According to my computer,  
> Jyn = Jon  
> Cassian = Casein  
> Bodhi = Body  
> Kaytu (K2) = Katy  
> Chirrut = Chirrup

Of course, just as Bodhi appeared, it started to pour. Jyn groaned. “Of course,” she complained.  
“Cassian, I told you there was a sixty percent chance it would rain,” a voice noted, somewhat condescendingly.   
She heard Cassian scoff. “I DID bring an umbrella.” Cassian and a new figure appeared. Jyn recognized it as the boy Cassian had been arguing with, the one who had asked the teacher her opinion. He was tall and lanky, with black hair and glasses, dark eyes hidden behind the frames.   
“Hope you don’t mind this guy tagging along,” Cassian told her.  
She felt a flare of anger. “We can work things out when we’re out of the rain, okay?”   
He smirked. “There’s a cafe near here. We can figure out where to go when we have coffee.” She shrugged and they ran off.

|||||||||||||||||

When they had reached the cafe and ordered, they sat down at a table.   
“Alright,” Jyn said, turning to the newcomer. “Who exactly are you? Not to be rude,” she added as an afterthought.  
“I’m Kaytu,” he answered, nodding. He had an accent similar to hers, but not as thick. “I’m… Cassian’s friend,” he added.  
Cassian smiled. “Yeah. You’re not gonna sabotage our project, are you?” He asked jokingly.  
Kaytu looked offended, not understanding it was a joke. “Of course not!” At that moment, the bell on the door chimed, signaling someone had entered the cafe. Jyn looked up, and her eyes widened.  
The blind boy- Chirrut, was it?- had entered. He had with him the other boy Jyn had noticed behind him. He looked equally as grumpy as when Jyn had seemed him earlier, but Chirrut had a grin on his face. She could hear them bickering.  
“I don’t see why you insist on coming here,” the boy complained, but he just sounded tired.  
Chirrut laughed. “Oh c’mon, I know you don’t really mind. And,” he added, reaching the counter, “you don’t need to come with me.”  
He scoffed. “And let you get lost? No thanks.”  
“You don’t trust me to get around by myself?”  
“Just order already.”  
“Fine, but we aren’t done with this, okay?” They ordered and sat. While the stranger went to get something or other, Chirrut sat. He turned his head slightly towards Jyn, and motioned with his hand.  
Looking around at her table, she could see Cassian and Kaytu bickering again, Bodhi watching them with an amused look.  
“I’ll be right back,” she muttered, getting up. She heard a faint “Okay!” from Bodhi.  
Wandering over to Chirrut’s table, she frowned. “Once again: how did you know I was there?”  
“And once again,” he answered unhelpfully. “That’s none of your business.”  
She groaned, perhaps a bit immaturely. “Why won’t you tell me?”  
“He’s extremely annoying that way,” the other said, coming back to the table. “It takes some getting used to.”  
Chirrut smirked. “Ha.”  
“My name’s Baze, by the way,” the tall one answered, extending a hand.  
She shook it, a small smile on her face. “Jyn.” He nodded and sat down.  
“Who’s the shy one?” Chirrut asked, gesturing to Jyn’s table.  
“Bodhi,” she answered. “He’s part of my group for a project.”  
Chirrut nodded. “Okay. Just wondering.”  
Jyn looked up, eyes widening. “The rain’s stopped! We should probably get going. Good to see you.” She ran back to her table.  
Chirrut smiled after her. “What do you think, Baze?”  
“She’s interesting, I guess.”  
“I agree.”

|||||||||||||||||

Once the others had reached the park once more (because it was nice, Jyn argued, though no one had complained in the first place), they settled down to talk. Kaytu had left, saying he needed to do something, probably because of the glare Jyn had been giving him. She’d taken an immediate dislike to him. She wasn’t exactly sure why, but she found him irritating. From the way he’d been avoiding her, he didn’t like her all that much either.  
“So, first things first. What do you want to do this whole thing on?” Jyn asked, leaning her head on her fist.  
Bodhi shrugged. “What do you guys want to do?”  
Cassian sighed. “I don’t know, either.”  
And they talked for a while, until they finally decided on something, and parted ways, as they were all exhausted. Jyn walked home. She was lucky she lived close, she thought.

|||||||||||||||||

Walking through the door, she spotted Saw leaning over the stove. He turned as she came up to him. “Hello, Jyn,” he said in his usual raspy tone.  
“Hey,” she said, flopping down into a chair at the kitchen table.  
“How was your day?” He asked, limping over to the table and setting a plate of spaghetti in front of her.   
“Thanks. It was… Interesting.” He sat down across from her, and she sighed. “There are certainly some weird people at this school.”   
“How so?” He asked, amused.   
She shrugged. “Eh, just in general. I have to work on a group project with some other guys. I was hoping they could come over at some point.”  
“Why not?” He asked, shrugging. “Doesn’t matter to me.”  
“Okay, thanks.”  
“Of course. Except… Are they annoying?” He chuckled.  
She smiled. “One of them is, a little bit, I guess.”  
He stood up, starting to walk out the door. “Too bad for you, then.”   
“Hey!” She stood, following him. “That’s not fair!”  
“It’s your own problem, keep me out of it. Oh, and also, your father called earlier, so you can call him now if you want.”  
“Oh, okay, I will.” Reaching her room, she flopped on her bed and pulled out her phone, dialing his number.  
“Oh, Jyn! Hello!” She grinned, hearing his voice.  
“Hello!”   
“Today was your first day of school, wasn’t it? How was it?”   
“It was okay, I guess.”  
“That’s great. I wish I could see you soon, but you know how it is.”  
“Yeah. I know that Krennic’s an idiot.”  
He chuckled. “Jyn, come on.”  
She sighed, and seeing the time, she said, “Oh, hey, Dad, I gotta go, it’s late.”  
“Oh, alright. Can I talk to you again sometime soon?”  
“Yeah, I’ll see when. Bye!”  
“Goodbye, Stardust.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll enjoy! Sorry it took so long to update. Please, give me some ideas down below if you have any :P

Jyn woke the next morning, feeling like she hadn’t slept whatsoever. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, getting up and going over to her dresser. She decided to go with what she usually wore (plain shirt and pants, often brown or tan) and quickly got dressed. She went to the kitchen and made breakfast for Saw and herself, seeing he was still asleep. He didn’t usually get up until later, anyways.  
They had a plan of sorts, she supposed. She made breakfast, and he made dinner. It had always been like this, though they’d never said anything to one another.   
After making breakfast (toast and eggs, coffee), she sat down to eat, leaving his portion at his spot on the table. After eating, she cleaned her plates and got ready for school. She left in record time, hoping to get there early and explore. 

|||||||||||||||||

Jyn was close to the school when she heard something. It sounded like… Someone crying. Heading towards the sound, she saw it was coming from an alley. Leaning in, she heard an unfamiliar voice. It sounded… Angry, condescending.  
“So. Did you honestly think you could just avoid us? If so, you must be truly stupid.”  
More crying. And a voice she recognized. “No! I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I… I…”   
Jyn ran forward towards the end of the alley. “Bodhi? Where are you?”  
Whispering from the shadows, the unfamiliar voice. “Who the hell are you? You have no business here.”  
“What do you have against Bodhi?” She demanded, reaching them. There were two other high school students, glaring at her and looking not at all friendly. Whatever, it wasn’t like she wasn’t used to it. She saw Bodhi on the ground, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes.  
“That’s not your problem,” one of them growled.  
“Well, hello Jyn. I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” Jyn turned around to see Chirrut smiling at her, a disgruntled looking Baze behind him.  
“Okay… Why are YOU here?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
One of the strangers coughed to get their attention. “I’m glad to see you getting along, of course, but why the hell are you here, and could you get out?!”  
“We’re all friends here,” Chirrut said calmly, walking closer to the others. “Just let him go, and we’ll leave.”  
“Ha. What are you gonna do, idiot? If you can’t tell, you’re blind. What do you think you could do to me?”  
Chirrut shrugged calmly, not at all bothered by his comment. “I gave you a chance.” Suddenly he was a blur, knocking the feet out from under the guys with his staff. One of them rose as he turned, and suddenly Baze was behind him, punching the guy in the face. He fell on his butt, whimpering as he held his now bleeding nose.   
Chirrut smirked. “Thank you, friend.”  
And Baze smiled for the first time since Jyn had seen him. “Always.”  
Jyn wandered over to Bodhi, holding out a hand. He accepted it shakily, giving her a small smile. He turned to the others, sniffling. “T- thank you.”  
Chirrut offered him a big smile, turning. “Yes, of course.”  
The bell rang, telling them to get to their classes. Bodhi grabbed his goggles from the ground and followed the others into the school building.  
“What’d they want anyways?” Baze asked, glancing over at Bodhi.   
He shrugged. “I dunno.”  
“You’re an easy target, Bodhi. You’re too nice,” Jyn said, dead serious.  
He looked down, smiling. “I mean… I don’t know about that.”  
“She’s right, you know,” Chirrut added.  
“How did you do that, anyways?” Jyn asked suspiciously, eyeing him.   
“What do you mean?” Chirrut asked, tilting his head.  
“How’d you fight them off?”  
“Simple. They weren’t on their guard, so they were wide open. Their movements were loud, too.” He heard Bodhi’s quiet ‘wow’, and smirked. “Vision isn’t quite as important as you make it out to be.”  
Jyn snuck a look at Baze, who was grinning now. He caught her eye and raised his eyebrows, snickering.  
She rolled her eyes, and the late bell rung.  
So they hurried off to their classes, and started their day.

|||||||||||||||||

After school ended, Jyn invited Cassian and Bodhi to her house to continue working on the project.   
“If you go through there,” she pointed, “you’ll reach the garden. I figured we could work out there so we won’t bother my dad. Do you want anything to eat or drink?”  
They both shook their heads and she nodded, leading them out to the garden. It was well-kept, with multiple flower beds and a circle of benches. Whenever Galen visited, he always spent his time weeding and tending the garden. Lately, though, the flowers were wilting slightly. Neither Saw nor Jyn were very good at gardening, and they didn’t care much, either.  
“Nice garden,” Cassian said, sitting down on one of the benches. Bodhi sat down next to him, and Jyn saw Cassian’s cheeks redden. She barely stopped herself from smiling.  
“Thanks,” she replied.   
He nodded, and she sat down on the bench opposite them. “So. We have a week to finish this, so I’d say we’re on track.”  
Cassian nodded. “Yeah. Do you’d think it’d be better if we worked harder and just got it over with, or if we did it slower?”  
“What do you think, Bodhi?”Jyn asked, glancing over. He was looking at the flowers, an odd look on his face. He looked up. “Huh?”  
Cassian shook his head. “Nevermind, then.”  
“Y’all staying for dinner?” They looked up to see Saw in the doorway.  
“Nah,” Cassian said, standing.  
“Me neither,” Bodhi said, and they said goodbye.  
“Night.”  
“Night.”  
“Night.”


End file.
